thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from Arburia. He debuted in The Annihilators Part 2. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, purple armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly lavendar, with black on his upper half. He has four claws on both of his hands. He has two armor plates on each arm, one on each leg, and three on his back. He has a black stripe on his chest that comes from his back to right under his lips, and wears black pants that go around the stripe under his arms, and black gloves. He wears the Simplicitrix on his forehead. Negative Cannonbolt Richard as Negative Cannonbolt has almost the same appearance as Cannonbolt. However, his skin is light green, his bolts are green, his eyes are aqua, the black on his body has blue highlights, and he has the Negative Simplicitrix symbol on his head. File:Negative_Cannonbolt.png|Negative Cannonbolt Cannonbolt Icon.png|Cannonbolt's Icon Powers *Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and use it can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. *He is also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. *Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. *Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. *Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. *From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand even a drop from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. *Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. *Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. *Due to Alan's abilities, Cannonbolt has the abilitiy of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. *Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy, though he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. *As revealed by Alan in Magnetic Personality, Cannonbolt's underbelly is made of soft flesh (which is why he has such durable bolts on his body), and this was exploited by Alexis who slashed open Cannonbolt's chest (Cannonbolt being used by Hagan) with simple swords, and Alan followed this up by shoving a sword through Cannonbolt's head to kill him after the fact. History Appearances By Alan *''The Annihilators Part 2'' (debut; cameo) *''RWBYA'' (flashback) By Hagan *''Magnetic Personality'' Dragon Name Cannonbolt's dragon name is Niivqahbo, which can be broken up into, "niiv qah bo," meaning ball armor move. Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples